One Sweet Love
by Venusian Angel
Summary: Join Lita on her journey to find who her parents are, their story and why they gave her up for adoption. A story about love, longing and forgiveness. Completely AU story no senshi or wars. Main characters are Lita, Mina, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. All of the senshi and gundam boys will be in the story eventually. Please read and review as I am not sure whether to continue! No flames.


**A/N I know I shouldn't start another story but I could not get this thought out of my head. I really hope you like the idea.**

**Starts in 2013**

**i have updated this to make the role of Fiyero Chris Evans instead of Ryan Gosling. Chris Evans has a nice voice and I think he his better suited to it.**

**I also changed the filming of her movie. It has been filmed and is in post production otherwise it wouldnt have fit in with her tour and what I have planned for the rest of the story.**

**I don't own anything you recognise such as Wicked or Moulin Rouge and yes I am using some real life famous people in my stories briefly and I don't own them either and yes I am using Taylor Swift's and Sarah Bareillas' songs as Mina's songs. I always thought their songs would be great for Mina. This story is not for making money it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Three teenagers sat on a worn out old couch in the bare apartment they had managed to rent with what little cash they had. They were all orphans and living in Brooklyn.

On the left was an 18 year old boy that was 6'1. He had jet black hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. He was very handsome with his chiselled jaw and athletic frame. His name was Darien Shields.

Duo Maxwell sat on the other end of the couch. He was a cheeky looking 17 year old with indigo eyes and a long dark brown braid. He too was quite tall standing at 6' and was also good looking with his charming smile and muscular body.

In between the two older boys sat the youngest of the three, a 16 year old girl named Lita Kino. She was quite pretty with curly brown hair held up in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She was tall standing at 5'10 with long tanned limbs and quite a large chest and shoulders. Her face had a strong jaw line giving her more of a handsome look rather than beautiful but she was still rather good-looking.

The three had their eyes glued to the television in anticipation. On screen was the host of the show, a cute woman standing at 5'5 with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was clad in a white blouse, a pink business skirt and a matching pink blazer.

She smiled sweetly at her audience as she announced the next guest.

"My next guest blew everyone away when she was a fresh faced 20 year old cast in the lead role of Satine in 'Moulin Rouge. Her stunning looks, acting skills and beautiful voice quickly got her noticed. Since 'Moulin Rouge' she has been in many movies and released albums such as 'C'est La Vie', 'Fearless', 'Speak Now' and 'Venus'. Everybody please give a warm welcome to America's favourite actress and singer, Mina Love."

The crowd went wild as a beautiful 5'7, 32 year old woman with golden blonde hair that trailed down her back to just above her well shaped behind. Mina was absolutely gorgeous with a heart shaped face that had full pink lips, high cheekbones and shining cornflower blue eyes. Her well maintained hourglass figure was shown off by a pale yellow tight tank dress that finished just above the knee showing off her long slightly tanned legs ending in a pair of white high heeled pumps.

She smiled warmly at the audience as she waved making her way to the host of the show; she smiled at the host as she kissed her cheek before the two sat down on the plushy white arm chairs.

"Welcome back Mina. It's been a while since we have had you on our show but it's completely understandable considering how busy you have been."

Mina smiled apologetically at the host and audience. "I'm so sorry it's been so long Relena but as you said I have been extremely busy but I knew I had to make time to see my favourite talk show host and her wonderful audience."

Relena laughed softly and calmed down her audience that were clapping wildly for the famous celebrity. "So what have you been doing with yourself Mina?"

"Well as you know I was cast as the role of Glinda in the movie adaptation of the Broadway hit show 'Wicked' and we have just finished filming the movie. I have just released a new album called 'Little Voice' and I am in the process of recording a new album called 'Red' that I hope to release later this year, hopefully in time for Christmas."

With that Mina smiled and gave a wink and her V for Victory sign.

Relena nodded and continued on with the interview. "Were you nervous to be playing such an iconic role?"

Mina laughed and blushed slightly. "I was so nervous but also thrilled. I have loved the show since I first saw it and though I dreamed of playing Elphaba as I loved her songs but I know that the role of Glinda suits me better. I have been told that my range, my looks and my personality is perfectly suited for Glinda."

"You are working with some other big names in this movie. Lea Michele has signed on to play Elphaba, her glee co-star Darren Criss as Boq and heartthrob Chris Evans is playing the role of Fiyero."

"Yes some very big names and they are all extremely talented. I was in shock to learn that Chris Evans could sing. He not only is gorgeous and a great actor but of course he as to sing as well just to make him perfect!" Mina, Relena and the audience laughed at that before Mina moved on. "We all had a great time filming the movie and we all had fantastic chemistry. Within the first week we were all laughing and acting like we had all been friends for years. They were all so talented and a joy to work with. I am going to miss being on the set with them because we had so much fun! They are such lovely people that I get along with well.

"When will it be released?"

Mina smiled widely. "If all goes to plan it should be released in about a years time. From what I have been told the premiere will be in late June and in cinemas soon after."

"Keep an eye out for 'Wicked' guys, it should be the blockbuster of next year. I have also heard from a little birdie that you are working on a few songs with the Three Lights and that you and band member Yaten Kou have been getting rather close."

The blonde blushed prettily as she nodded. "Yes I am working with them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are all amazing to work with. As for Yaten and I we are just good friends nothing more."

Relena pouted as she looked at the camera. "Aw we were hoping you two were together. Seriously you guys would be the cutest couple and it would finally give us something to gossip about you. You have managed to avoid all scandals and have never dated a co-star. The only man that has been linked with you is your bodyguard Wufei Chang."

A picture of a harsh looking Asian man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes was shown on screen. He had his arm around Mina's waist as he pushed through the crowd. He was handsome with his muscles and bone structure but was quite dangerous looking.

Mina laughed loudly as she listened to the host. "There was never anything between Wufei and I. He is one of my best friends and we have known each other since high school. He was there for me during a very hard time of my life and supported me when no one else would. I owe my success to him. He was like the older brother I never had and sometimes didn't want. He supported me and pushed me to try for the things I wanted and I could never thank him enough."

The audience awed at her kind words and the soft loving look that came over Mina's face. Everybody could clearly see the deep affection she held for her bodyguard but could tell it was a platonic bond.

"So you have never had a boyfriend?"

Mina smiled softly as she looked down at her hands. "I had a serious boyfriend once and he broke my heart. I haven't been able to love someone since. I have dated two other men since but they both left me because I was unable to commit to them."

Relena smiled sadly. "They would be Ace Kaitou the model turned actor and Kale Stone, CEO of General Industries?"

"That's correct Relena."

"Now tell us about your music. You have an album just released, working on another and collaborating with the Three Lights. I am curious as to whether you are all singing together or are you dueting with a particular Light?"

"Well all my songs have special meanings behind them, not necessarily from my own personal experiences. Sometimes I take something small that stands out to me and I write about it. Most songs are written by me but sometimes my agent Rei Hino will collaborate with me. Those songs are usually the more upbeat and how do I say it, more fiery I guess would be the word. Songs like 'Better than Revenge', 'King of Anything' and 'Love Song'. So pretty much any song that has a strong female vibe rather than a romantic vibe is co-written by her. As for my collaboration with the Three Lights, we are doing a couple of songs with the four of us and a few songs with me dueting with each of the guys."

Relena looked a little confused. "So you duet with Yaten for a few songs, a few songs with you and Seiya and finally some with Taiki and you?" Mina nodded and Relena smiled. "I can't wait to hear those songs. They are being debuted during the Three Lights American Tour is that correct?"

"That's right Relena. The tour will begin next month on the 1st of August and we will travel around America for 2 months. I will be touring with them and singing some of my songs and performing our collaborative songs too before we release the album with all of our collaborative songs. Our first show is Florida and we travel around America finishing in New York! For more information on our tour dates and locations please go to my website."

Relena wrapped up the show when her producer indicated she was out of time. "Well that's all we have time for today. To end the show Mina will be performing her latest single 'One Sweet Love' from her upcoming album. Thanks for joining us Mina and thanks to all of my wonderful viewers. Goodnight!"

Mina smiled warmly at Relena as she gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before making her way over to the stage. "As Relena said this is a song that was just released off of my new album 'Little Voice'. 'One Sweet Love' is a song that has a special meaning to me about two people, one I wish I could forget and the other nameless face that I will love forever."

She took a breath as the music started to play, her voice joined in the melody soft and sweet.

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of_

_My own devices..._

_Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care._

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up_

_The moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

_Savour the sorrow to soften the pain sip on_

_The southern rain_

_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

After Mina had finished the song she smiled widely and did her trademark wink and V for Victory as the credits rolled on the screen.

The two male teens turned toward the only female in the room with shock on their faces. As the brunette girl stared at the screen with tears and longing in her eyes.

Duo was of course the first to speak. "Wow that's your mother! What a MILF!"

* * *

**Okay thats it for the first chapter. I am not sure if its worth continuing. I have heaps of stories started but for some reason this story just came to me and I kind of love the idea. Any way tell me if I should continue yet. **

**I will still be working on Awakening and As the World Falls Down so it definitely won't affect them! Anyway let me know.**


End file.
